the_astorianfandomcom-20200214-history
Job Overview
History In the era before recorded time across the kingdoms Astorians had focused their attention on specific skills and commonly passed their knowledge to their children. The use of these skill in their community was initially applied to better the community, while rewards weren't expected it wasn't uncommon for members of the community to give gifts. Through various iterations of generations, engorging communities to the point where they splinter off into different villages and the eventual increase in skill diversity and refinement, specific skills became more sought after. Due to a higher demand of skills Astorians would commission workers with whatever the worker requested. Eventually this method of trade evolved into the exchanging of small tokens, or coins, which were made of three types of precious metals either Copper, Silver, or Gold. Coin values Each sequential coin value is 100 to the tier above it, i.e. 100 copper coins is worth 1 silver coin, and 100 silver coins is worth 1 gold coin. The value of objects or skills, while generally set by the provider of said object or skill however workers generally do not want to deter potential work and will keep similar prices to others in their profession or even barter. Job Titles Job titles provide a quick frame of reference for what a person does and in some instances indicates a position of power. While more specialized versions of titles can be made, generally most jobs fit into one of the following titles; General Titles * Artist - A creator of aesthetic objects, often to be used as decorations * Astrologer - A recorder of star movements, and interprets their meanings * Baker - A specialist in creating flour based goods * Barber - A specialist in cutting hair * Builder - A specialist in creating and maintaining buildings * Butler - An assistant to one specific person, job task vary but commonly involves cleaning a home or fetching objects * Breeder - A specialist in rearing certain animals * Brewer - A specialist in refining and storing alcohol for aging * Butcher - A specialist in removing meat from dead animals for further preparation * Blesser - A religious figure who dedicates their life to religious teachings * Clerk - A manager of currency who specialties in keeping track of taxes for other businesses * Cook - A specialist in preparing meals * Driver - A specialist in directing carriages to transport people or goods to and from different locations * Executor - A figure of power who decides who should be sent to prisoner trials * Farmer - A specialist in growing and tending to crops or animals * Falconer - A specialist in training falcons for hunting * Fletcher - A specialist in creating bows or arrows * Grocer - A distributor of farmed produce, commonly crops * Gardener - A specialist in maintaining plant life, commonly for aesthetic purposes * Hunter - A specialist in tracking, killing or capturing wild animals * Jailer - A figure of power who maintains and organised prisons * Keeper - A specialist in guarding over specific areas * Knight - A figure of power who acts on their Lords commands to keep order * Maker - A specialist in creating a specific type of objects * Master - An individual who spends their lives recording, studying and teaching a specific subject * Mancer - An individual who practices a specific practice of magic * Mason - An individual who is skilled at cutting and transporting stone * Merchant - A distributor of various goods and produce * Messenger - A specialist in traveling between locations to deliver either vocal or written messages * Mourner - A religious figure who prepares the dead for burial * Miner - A specialist in removing precious metals or gems * Miller - A specialist in refining produce into a powdered form * Pathmaker - A specialist in guiding others through the land and draws detailed maps * Piper - A specialist in creating fluid transporting systems * Shepard - A specialist in watching over groups of animals * Smith - A specialist in refining and manipulating materials * Tainer - A specialist in providing entertainment * Tailor - A specialist in creating various types of clothing * Tanner - A specialist in refining animal leather * Teacher - A specialist in training children in fundamental subjects * Thatcher - A specialist in weaving straw or other similar types of plants * Treader - An individual who runs in a treadmill for various tasks Category:Culture Category:History